familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lacolle, Quebec
Lacolle}} |coor_pinpoint = |coordinates_footnotes= |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = Region |subdivision_name2 = Montérégie |subdivision_type3 = RCM |subdivision_name3 = Le Haut-Richelieu |established_title = |established_date = |established_title1= Constituted |established_date1 = September 13, 2001 |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |seat_type = |seat = |parts_type = |parts = |government_footnotes = Ministère des Affaires municipales, des Régions et de l'Occupation du territoire: LacolleParliament of Canada Federal Riding History: SAINT-JEAN (Quebec) |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Jacques Lemaistre-Caron |leader_title1 = Federal riding |leader_name1 = Saint-Jean |leader_title2 = Prov. riding |leader_name2 = Huntingdon |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 53.50 |area_land_km2 = 49.64 |area_water_km2 = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_metro_km2 = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |population_footnotes = |population_total = 2680 |population_as_of = 2011 |population_density_km2 = 54.0 |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_blank1_title = Pop 2006-2011 |population_blank1 = 6.7% |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_blank2_title = Dwellings |population_blank2 = 1185 |population_note = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = −5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = −4 |postal_code_type = Postal code(s) |postal_code = J0J 1J0 |area_code = 450 and 579 |blank_name = Highways |blank_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Lacolle is a municipality in southern Quebec, Canada, located in the administrative area of the Montérégie, on the Canada–United States border. The population as of the Canada 2011 Census was 2,680. The Lacolle River runs eastward though the middle of the town and empties in Richelieu River. More people cross the border illegally from the United States than at any other point. Almost nineteen thousand people were detained in 2017. The nearest town across the border is Champlain, New York. History ]] The written history of Lacolle can be traced back to July 4, 1609, when Samuel de Champlain and his entourage stopped briefly at the mouth of a small stream for a meal before continuing southward up the Richelieu River into the lake which now bears his name. In his journal, Champlain referred to the location of the delta as "Lacole". When translated literally, the term means the neck of a bottle or that which is above the shoulders. Lacolle was the site of three battles in the early 19th Century. Two of the battles took place during the War of 1812. The Battle of Lacolle Mills (1812) was a short engagement in which a small garrison of Canadien Militia, with the assistance of Kahnawake Mohawk warriors, defended a makeshift log blockhouse from an American invasion force led by Major General Henry Dearborn. In the Battle of Lacolle Mills (1814) a garrison of 80 men of the 13th Regiment of Foot and a Congreve rocket detachment of the Royal Marine Artillery, later reinforced by a company of the Canadian Voltigeurs and the Grenadier company of the Canadian Fencibles successfully defended a blockhouse and stone mill building from an attacking American force of 4,000 men led by Major General James Wilkinson.John R. Elting, Amateurs to Arms, p.176Report of the Commanding Officer of the 13th FootNICOLAS, Paul Harris: Historical Record of the Royal Marine Forces, Volume 2, p253 The Battle of Lacolle was fought on November 7, 1838, between Loyal Lower Canada volunteer forces under Major John Scriver and Lower Canada rebels under Colonel Ferdinand-Alphonse Oklowski. The half hour battle ended in a rebel defeat."La bataille de Lacolle, 6 novembre 1838" at Les Patriotes de 1837@1838"Bataille de Lacolle - 6 et 7 novembre 1838. (Bataille)" in La Mémoire du Québec Demographics Population }} Language Industry Lacolle as a small industrial park featuring Arneg Inc, Soudure HMC inc, and a Recycling complex operated by Compo Haut-Richelieu inc. (headquartered in St-Jean-sur-Richelieu). Education The South Shore Protestant Regional School Board previously served the municipality.King, M.J. (Chairperson of the board). "South Shore Protestant Regional School Board" (St. Johns, PQ). The News and Eastern Townships Advocate. Volume 119, No. 5. Thursday December 16, 1965. p. 2. Retrieved from Google News on November 23, 2014. See also *List of municipalities in Quebec *Lacolle Mills Blockhouse *Battle of Lacolle Mills (1812) *Battle of Lacolle Mills (1814) *Battle of Lacolle (1838) *Lacolle railway station *Municipal reorganization in Quebec *Richelieu River References }} External links *Lacolle official website *A Lacolle Chronology as it pertains to the English Settlers Champlain, New York | Southwest = | West = Saint-Bernard-de-Lacolle | Northwest = }} Category:Municipalities in Quebec Category:Incorporated places in Le Haut-Richelieu Regional County Municipality